The Extra Piece
by TeamLeoValdez
Summary: Instead of landing on Ogygia, Leo Valdez finds himself chased into the life of unsuspecting Brie Collins. When Leo learns that she herself is a demigod, he decides to befriend her. Together they set off on a journey to return to the Argo 2, and to eventually save the world.


A/N Hey guys! This is the first story I''ve ever published. Please tell me what you think, or if I should make chapters longer, or what. I kind of changed a little bit of it after uploading, and I like it better this way. Tell me what you think!

Oh and P.S. the main character/OC is based off of me haha.

Disclaimer: All I own is my self and my imagination. Please call me if I get to own the Percy Jackson series as well.

Leo splashed through a puddle on the street, rain pelting him and the ground around him. Thunder roared in the sky, almost masking the outraged yells of the monster he was running from. It was times like these that he wished he had a proper weapon.

"Son of Hephaestus! You will die slowly and painfully, I swear by it!" The cyclops roared.

Ugh. Cyclopses. His least favorite mythological monster. His once-in-a-billion-lifetimes power to control fire was completely ineffective towards the monsters that seemed to hate him most.

He rounded a corner quickly, grappling onto the street post to help him turn quicker. The name was blurred, he was running so fast. In fact, he had no idea where he was. Kentucky, maybe? All he could really remember was Khione blasting him away. Some freezing winds had tossed him around, and he just had time to make a mini helicopter before crashlanding in some out of the way city. He had no idea how to get back, and he had no idea where in the world the Argo 2 was.

So you could pretty much say that everything sucked.

He had chosen a bad street to run into. It appeared to be a dead end. A court? Whatever. All that matters is that he had nowhere left to run.

He had reached the end of the slowly declining hill, and turned his head a quarter of the way to mark the distance. A mistake. His Royal Ugliness was gaining, and his large red eye was narrowed in rage.

Leo ran to the side of the biggish house at the end of the street. It was a modest looking house. Brick, with cream pillars and a cement patio. The door was painted a bright, happy, cherry red. It looked like the kind of house that had a happy content family living in it. Leo had almost forgotten that that kind of family existed. However, no one appeared to be home, or at least there was no cars parked out front. That was good. Less people to witness his death, nice or not.

He hopped the fence and then cocked his head. Huh. They had a pool. Sweet.

If only he had Percy...

But, he had a brain of his own. He was no Annabeth, for sure, but surely he could think of something. She had always told Leo to assess the situation first, and then figure out what to do. "But if you don't have time for that... improvise."

So improvise he would.

Leo was already soaked through his skin, and he felt like he resembled a sponge. Before he could rethink his five second plan, he jumped in the pool. Note to self- do not jump into cold pools while it is raining.

"ARRRGH!"

The cyclops ran straight through the chain-link fence with a humongous clanging sound that could be heard over the clapping thunder. Was that a door opening he saw out of the corner of his eye?

Probably his imagination.

The cyclops stood at the edge of the pool.

"Come out demigod. You can't stay in your little pond forever!"

"You just watch me!" He yelled. "The only way to get me is to get in yourself!"

Yeah. Not his greatest plan. But at least it was a plan.

The cyclops was not amused. It seemed like he could just reach over and pluck him out. Leo dove under the cold water and summoned a knife out of his tool belt. Thankfully, it gave him one.

He submerged again and blindly threw the dagger.

He missed. But hey, he was having a pretty bad day.

The cyclops laughed gaily. The red skin on his face was stretched into a gruesome smile. His teeth were gold, and broken in various places.

"Tut tut, little demigod. You'll have to do better than that to defeat me! I am the mighty-"

But whatever he was the mighty of, Leo never found out. Because it one split second, he froze with a shocked expression on his face, and exploded into dust, mixing in with the rain.

Standing where the cyclops had just died, was a girl, who looked about 14. She was soaking, her sweater and jeans plastered to her skinny frame. She looked from the knife in her hand, to the dust mixing into her pool, to Leo, still floating in a daze, and promptly passed out.

Well, this is awkward. Leo was now sitting in a strangers house, dripping on a strangers gray sofa, waiting for said stranger to wake up from the unconscience-ness that she earned for saving his life from a blood thirsty monster.

So awkward.

He didn't know what he would say if someone were to walk in at this moment. "Hey, how ya doing, I may have just witnessed your daughter/sibling/friend be murdered!" No. All he had to do was wait here for her to wake up. Maybe he would have time to change clothes or something as well. He smelled very strongly of Chlorine.

Wait. Was this girl a demigod? She was either a demigod or a clear-sighted mortal. Was she aware of the world around her? If she wasn't, she was probably considered crazy by people she knows. Leo found that to be pretty sad. He looked at her on the other gray couch across the room. She seemed to be rather skinny, and on the shorter side. He had never really gotten a good look at her standing up, but if he had to guess, he'd say she's about 5'3. Which was pretty short, considering Leo himself was only 5'5.

She had dark hair. It seemed to be black when wet, but as it gradually was drying, it formed into dark brown curls, soft and natural. She was pale, probably part was natural, and partly from the cold. Leo noted this and grabbed another blanket to tuck around her. While setting it, he got a better look at her face. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her face. He smiled a little; freckles were adorable. He watched from a little bit too close as she suddenly scrunched her eyes together once before opening them. There were beautiful- a light shade of gray and blue, with a tint of green towards the center.

And right now they were wide open with surprise.

She gasped a little, and scooted backwards a bit. She reached out a shaking hand and poked Leo in the cheek once, as if to make sure he was actually there. When she felt her finger make contact, she drew it back and huddled in her blanket.

"...Who are you?" She spoke quietly, with eyes wide in fear, but sparked with curiosity.

I smiled charmingly and said, "I am the Super-Sized McShizzle. Leo Valdez, at your service."

She seemed unimpressed. "Super-Sized McShizzle, eh? Alright. Well, I'm Brie Collins. And you sir, have a lot of explaining to do."

A/N Please review!


End file.
